


Let's Go to the Beach Beach

by Bladimir_Poopin



Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beach Sex, Other, Smut, Teo's Speedo, beach date, we use lube because we're realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladimir_Poopin/pseuds/Bladimir_Poopin
Summary: Teo and Ari continue their beach (baech??) shenanigans. Story features paninis, Vine references, and well-packed picnic baskets.
Relationships: Teo Alvarez/Nonbinary Player Character, Teo Alvarez/Player Character
Kudos: 2





	Let's Go to the Beach Beach

**Author's Note:**

> ** My Ari’s pronouns are they/them. I always forget how Ari is canonically a lifeguard?? **

It’s been almost a year since my last beach trip, and since Teo and I first kissed on the Flotsam boardwalk. He still insists that buttered popcorn flavored things are the best, and I have inured him to my Dad jokes. We still get siren calls from Octavius about private ballroom lessons…  
~

I was manning the panini maker in the Employees’ Only room during lunch break about a month ago when I heard the door open.  
“Hey babe,” I said, not taking my eyes off of the mozzarella. It took fierce concentration to make sure the cheese texture was the perfect degree of melty and toasty - and as much as I appreciate Naomi resurrecting this panini maker from the e-trash pile, its temperature regulation seemed dependent on celestial vibrations. This was my tenth tango with the machine, and this time I was going to come out on top and make everyone the best #@$&ing paninis that the Funplex had ever seen.  
“This is a good tush.” Teo said, coming up behind me to squeeze my butt slightly and rest his head on my shoulder.  
“This is the Dollar Store, how good can it be?” I responded, automatically.  
I felt Teo’s laugh rumble and tickle my neck. He gave my butt another pat and pecked me on the cheek.  
“I know you’ve only got eyes for that cheese right now, but when you have a second, I have a surprise for you…” I could somehow hear Teo’s wink and the playful quirk of his lips.  
But before I could respond, I SAW THE CHEESE BUBBLE! The first cheese bubble to escape the panini-maker lid was the sign that it was Fiip Time! I had trained for this! With lightning-adjacent reflexes, I opened the press and deftly scooped the sandwich with Naomi’s non-stick spatula. A flick of my wrist and we were looking at the glorious underbelly of the panini. I had learned from my first encounter that this particular beast did not heat evenly on the top and bottom, so flipping was necessary. And could I just set a timer and walk away? Nay, it all depended precisely on the unique conditions of each individual panini’s special bread: meat: cheese: toppings ratio. I would stand guard by the panini machine until the last bell tolled.  
Mid-spatula salute to all the paninis past that I’d foolishly botched, I realized that Teo had left at some point during my internal Rocky-esque panini training montage. He knew that right now it only Me vs. The Cheese.  
~

After my victory lap around the Funplex from having delivered a Most Perfect Panini (Ashley even made me an achievement badge) to the good people, I came back to the Employees’ Only room to clean up when I noticed a little card tented up on the counter. It said “Ari” on the front in familiar all caps handwriting. Teo must’ve left it for me when he visited earlier, when I was in my panini fixation. I admire the Dad-ness of his letters and how it clashes with the neon sharpie he wrote them in. I open the card, and inside there’s a hilariously earnest drawing of Teo and myself holding hands next to some blue crayon waves. It says “🎵Let’s go to the beach, beach🎵………... Minky Ninjaj…”  
Oh man, I love that Teo makes such attempts for me to reference Vines, because I know it’s 20XX and Vine is loooong dead, but it’s just so important to me. Is Vine my love language?? Saving that thought to unpack later, I continue reading the card: “Dear Ari, how about a romantic getaway? RiRi (dance friend) offered her family’s beachhouse to us for a weekend when they’ll be on a cruise - they have a private beach ;)”  
There’s details on the dates and location below, but I’m already reeling. A private beach? Damn, Teo’s got some rich friends… Is RiRi literally Rihanna?? (Not really a stretch, since I found out he’s been a backup dancer for Camila Cabella and SHAKIRA???) Oh man, Teo is definitely winning the unspoken competition for best gesture to celebrate our first anniversary together.  
At the bottom of the card, Teo has helpfully written out a YES and NO checkbox. I snort and immediately check YES before bounding out to the dance stage.  
~  
It’s the night of our anniversary. Teo and I have spent a lovely day together. RiRi’s family has surfboards, so I was feeling a lil trepidatious that Teo would try to teach me to surf. But alas the sea was too calm today, so we just paddled around on the boards, exploring the numerous coves that lined the private beach. Then we had a lazy picnic - Teo once again managed to astound by pulling a very generous picnic basket out from somewhere (he was only wearing his Speedo??).  
Sated by our charcuterie board and sunset-watching, we cuddled under a blanket on the beach. The summer heat radiating from the sand battled gently with the cool ocean breeze, but Teo knew how quickly I got cold, so he got up to start a fire in the ring. The moon had risen, and I was watching it reflect on the water.  
“It’s beautiful,” I sighed.  
“Not as beautiful as you.” I hadn’t expected Teo hearing me, so I felt myself blush in surprise. I was going to gripe about how could he still could get me with that old line?! when I looked over and stuttered on his soft gaze. His eyes shined from the moonlight and his serene smile.  
Thankfully, he broke the saccharine moment with a very Teo™ whoop and leap when his kindling suddenly caught the largest log on fire.  
I couldn’t help beaming, and applauded his super effective fire-building. (Did he pack lighter fluid in his Speedo too??)  
With the warm fire, I repurposed the blanket into a Laying Down Surface, with the utmost intention of rotating rotisserie style. Teo came over though, and the heat emanating from him was amazing.  
“I want to lay on you like a lizard on a hot rock," I murfled into his chest. I was already half on top of him and it was sooo comfy.  
“Is that all I am to you? A hot rock?” he teased, looking up at the sky.  
I could tell that he was trying to rile me up, but I was feeling so languid that I merely raised my head an inch, cracked open one eye, and shot him a You Know That’s Not What I Meant glare. I felt his chuckle reverberate through his chest and mine.  
“Well come on then, lay on me properly, Ari.” I heard the slight challenge in his tone and immediately went into Well Alright Then mode. I sat up, whipped off my sweatshirt, straddled him properly, and unceremoniously lay my full weight back on him. The effect was not as dramatic as I expected, probably because Teo is built like some sort of wirey, effortlessly muscular sculpture. The skin to skin contact though was very nice. Teo wrapped an arm behind me to stroke my beachwind-whipped hair and brush some sand off my back. His gentle touches were a little tickling, and I couldn’t quite suppress a shiver when he did it on my lower back. He paused.  
“Are you still cold, Ari?” Genuine shock and concern laced his voice.  
“No! No, um t-that wasn’t a cold shiver. That was a shiver for a different reason.” I scrambled to reassure him.  
Quiet for a few beats. Then he stroked my lower back again with the feather-light touch. I gasped unintentionally.  
“What reason’s that, Ari?” he asked, so innocently. But I knew! I knew this bastard was smirking.  
“Teo.” I said, dead serious.  
“Ari.” he replied, once again playfully skimming my Lower Back Ticklish Zone.  
“Teo. You do not want to get into a tickle battle with me right now.” My warning shot.  
“Oh?” I knew from that one syllable that I’d have to establish dominance now or he’d never respect my future warnings.  
I shot up and pinned him by sitting right back on him, one arm on his shoulder while I immediately tickled him on the spot above his ribcage - an area of sensitivity I had noticed on other occasions.  
Teo’s eyes flooded with shock, excitement, and absolute glee once I started tickling him. But I didn’t have him for long, after some writhing he managed to dislodge me for a moment enough to shoot me a wicked, determination-filled look.  
“Oh.” I said, before he literally lifted his entire body up, despite me sitting on him like some sort of hapless dimwit, and dumped me off of him. I knew this was the end, and tried to save myself the shame of whimpering, but to minimal avail on his relentless tickle attacks rendered me a boneless worm wriggling all over the blanket. I am glad no one else was on that beach.  
“Teo, I give up!” I wheezed, cramping and breathless from how hard I was laughing.  
His shadow loomed as he hovered over me, blocking out the firelight. His arms on either side of my head, I felt a nervous flutter in my stomach. My heart tripped over several beats too long…  
“Okay.” he said, easily, and reached down to peck me on the lips. The knots in me loosened, and I marvelled at how quickly he could go from intense as *#$% to laid back bro - he smiled down at me - to tender boi.  
“Oh.” I said again, intelligently. I reached up and pulled Teo back to me for a deeper kiss…  
~

“Is it me, or are we getting a little sweaty?” Teo asked, breaking from our making out. His lips looked distractingly good, but I had to agree that our chest to chest contact was now a bit too hot.  
“Let’s go for a swim?” I ask.  
He pulls me up and looks at me appraisingly.  
“What?” I ask, suspicious.  
“Let’s go skinny dipping.” He arches one eyebrow, and comes in close to hook his thumbs in the waistband of my swim trunks, tugging down slightly.  
“Well….” I put my hands on his, and look at him from under my lashes in what I hope is a sexy manner.  
“According to SOMEONE, skinny dipping just means swimming at night!” I say assertively, pulling his hands and my trunks up firmly.  
The surprise on his face is E V E R Y T H I N G as he processes how I just used his play from a year ago on him.  
While he reels, and starts to remove his hands from my waist, I break my stone cold face with a smirk, tighten my grip on his hands and my trunks, and shove them roughly down. I imagined this going horribly wrong and my trunks just kinda bunching around my hips, but in my head I was yelling, “BE ASSERTIVE, ARI!” and so used enough force to feel my trunks slide satisfyingly all the way off.  
Poor Teo’s eyes are once again wide with shock, his arms limp at his side as he takes in my nudity. I got him! I laugh out loud, step out of my trunks, and swiftly reach over to pants him.  
“Well, are you coming?” I taunt, while shamelessly admiring his Speedo-less body. Before he can answer, I wink and run off toward the waves.  
I don’t have long before Teo splutters and untangles himself from his pants to rush after me. He catches up to me just as I get out far enough for the calm ocean water to reach my waist. But instead of splashing me for pantsing him (like I would have), he reaches out to cup my face.  
“You’re breathtaking, Ari. You make me feel crazy, wild. Like what did I do to…?” He’s almost whispering, as if the quiet moonlit ocean will disappear like a dream if he does anything to disturb it.  
I blush again under his touch and tender expression, but also blurt out, “You don’t have to do anything to deserve happiness, Teo. You’ve already done enough. You are so much to me.” I embarrassingly almost choke up and Teo beams at me and rubs his thumb reassuringly over my cheek as I blink way too many times to cover for it. I lose myself to his eyes and touch and the thudding of my heart and pull him down for another deep, long kiss. His other hand drifts to my waist, and I mirror him, bringing our bodies closer together to tangle like our tongues do. I can tell from Teo’s shorter breaths that he’s feeling the friction between us, and I test him by caressing his inner thigh with my hand. He sighs ever so slightly and I slide my hand up to tease his balls and rising shaft.  
“Ari…” he moans into the side of my mouth. At the sound of him, I feel my own desire coiling in my lower belly. I hum and recapture his lips, while I continue to lightly touch him underwater. Unwilling to be outdone, Teo breaks from the kiss and mouths at my neck, ravenous. I gasp and stop messing around. I wrap my hand around his cock and give him a languid full stroke. He sucks deeply on my neck and makes a vaguely annoyed noise, before positioning himself pointedly so that when I stroke him, I also brush my own erection pinned between us. I try to go as slow as I can, but with each pump Teo bites my neck, and I dig my nails into his butt. I muffle another moan into his shoulder, but finally he bucks into my hand and pants in my ear, “Ari. Ari. Ari. I need. You. On land.”  
I feel that coil in the pit of my being tighten, and can only nod. He leads me quickly to shore and sits me on the blanket. I’ve only barely sat down before he spreads my legs and kneels between them, taking my whole length in his mouth.  
“Mateo!” I shout. I am genuinely so surprised and turned on that I see stars besides the ones from the sky and the still-burning fire. He makes a pleased noise around my cock and I feel it hot in my core. He always liked it when I used his full name during sex, but tonight his eyes almost looked completely black. He keeps bobbing and swallowing around me, not giving me time to breathe or do anything except brace my hands behind me and throw my head back to see stars over and over again. Lately I’ve been able to draw it out a little because Teo can seemingly go all night, but at this rate I’ll be spent. I will myself to open my eyes and look at Teo, who catches my desperate look and quirks his wicked lips up, slowly sliding them up my shaft before audibly popping off. The sight of him licking his sinfully bright lips over my engorged head is obscene and I almost roll my head back again.  
“Salty,” Teo darts his ridiculous tongue again and laughs.  
“I swear to god if you make a buttered popcorn joke right now…” I huff out, dazed.  
“Hahahaha. It’d be a fun condom flavor, for sure…” he waggles his eyebrows at me. I try to muster an indignant look but I am so horny out of my mind that I just manage to exhale slightly loud.  
“Ari, I know you’re not trying to right now, but when you look at me with those hooded bedroom eyes, I just want to see you come all over me. I want to make you feel that good.”  
How is he still able to talk? So good? So sexy? I just stare at him for a beat, and then sit up, my throbbing erection drawing his eyes for a second. Good. I reach over and push him flat on his back.  
“Is this what you want?” I manage to whisper huskily, not because it’s sexy, but because that’s all my voice decides it can do right now. Teo’s dark eyes widen slightly before his slow smile returns. I tell myself I’m going to drive that smile off of his face. I ball up my discarded sweatshirt and push it against Teo’s side, he lifts his back and lets my slide it underneath. I look at him questioningly for a second, and he glances over at our picnic basket. Of course he packed lube and condoms in a picnic basket. Still feeling my cock pulsing, I swiftly grab the lube and pull Teo’s legs over my shoulders. He spreads open and inviting to my slicked and stretching fingers, and groans when I remove them from his heat. After sliding the condom on, I have slightly regained control of my building orgasm, and take a moment to gaze at Teo like this, for me. He smirks at me though, and that compels me to press my tip into him, positioning myself to thrust into him while hooking an arm around his leg and jerking him off with my other hand. That turns his expression more yearning, and I steadily push my entire length into him. Groaning, Teo’s eyes roll back and he clenches the blanket. I pause for a second, my hand at his base, and I see that he’s leaking. My own desire starts gnawing again, and I pull back, slipping my hand up his hard shaft. I almost pull out entirely, waiting until I hear his noise of wanton need. Then I thrust back, pumping my hand down in unison. He exhales and shudders.  
“Ari, I feel so good,” he moans.  
“Good. Is this. What you want?” I pant, before sliding back out to drive back in.  
Teo starts a breathy mantra of “Ari, yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Ari… yes. Yes.” and his noises strangle me. I feel my orgasm build up to breaking point and my thrusts start to staccato. I let go of Teo’s leg and cock and crash to all fours, thrusting recklessly, shallowly, just moving to get as close to him as possible. He reaches up to stroke my sides and flick my nipples, tugging on their small rings. His braid has come loose and his hair messily sprawls underneath him and I look at him and feel myself seize up, still for a split second. I pull out with a wet pop.  
“Mateo!” I yell as I shake apart, seeing stars, pulling the condom off to come thickly all over Teo, like he wanted. He watches my climax rock me as he strokes himself roughly once, twice, and also comes with a shout, shooting off hot splurts onto my chest. He lays back down, panting - seeming tired for once.  
After, we look at each other, spent and covered in each other’s come.  
“Happy anniversary.”  
We both say it in unison, eyes widening in shock as we hear it in the other’s voice, and dissolve laughing into a sticky, happy mess.


End file.
